Beginning of Chaos
by Khaos Kuma
Summary: Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto. But it was determined to make Naruto a legend. And so is the Beginning of Chaos.... Small NaruHarem, Smart, slightly dark Naruto...
1. Prelude

A/N: Hey everyone! Its me, Khaos Kuma, at your service. I was thinking one day and an idea popped into my head, so I decided to write it down. So here it is. I'll try to update it at least twice a month, but I can't make any promises! Hope you stick around for the story and as always, Enjoy!

**Now! Onward my faithful stead!!! **

* * *

_**When the world was new, everything was balanced. Heaven had Earth, sky had the earth, sea the land. All was balanced. Even Order had balance in the form of Chaos. But as time went along, the balance started to come undone. The land began to encroach on the seas, the earth reached high into the sky. And even Order became more powerful than Chaos. Kami saw this and decided to shift everything back to equal on each side. He sent earthquakes to break down the mountains, tsunamis to demolish the earth. And to balance Order, He created the Nine Tailed beasts. He sent each one to create Chaos in a different part of the world. The One-tailed Tanuki, Shukaku the Ichi, He sent to the Land of Wind. The Two-tailed Cat and the Eight-tailed Ushi-oni, to the Land of Lightning, The Three-tailed Turtle and the Six-tailed Slug to the Land of Mist, The Four-tailed Gorilla and The Five-tailed Dolphin-horse to the Land of Earth, the Seven-tailed Beetle to the Land of Takigakure, and The Nine-tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, to the Land of Fire. And all was well. Little by little the balance was beginning to be restored. **_

_**Until one day, the humans of those lands finally had enough of the Beasts causing Chaos and decided to seal these beasts into objects and people. These beings were known as Jinchuriki, or the power of human sacrifice. Some of the villages that these hosts lived in decided to make said hosts living weapons, forcing them to draw upon and utilize the power of the Beasts sealed within. Other villages simply ignored the hosts to the point of utter aloneness for the individual. In both instances, the villages that housed and homed these beings HATED the hosts, for fear that they would one day unleash the beasts within. One by one, the Beasts were sealed until only the Kyuubi was left. The great Fox was slumbering peacefully for many years, isolated from the rest of the world until one day everything changed. The Fox had awoken and seemingly for no known reason attacked the village of Konohagakure. For many days and nights, the ninjas of the Village of the Leaves fought tooth and nail against the Beast. Until one night, the leader of the Village appeared before the Beast. **_

"_**Everyone! Fall back! Tonight this ends!" the man known as the Yellow Flash, the Yondime Hokage cried out. One by one, the nin fell back until only the Yondime was left. He summoned the Boss Toad, Gamabunta, and began hand sealing. After a short time, there was a bright flash. When the flash cleared, all that was left of the great battle against the Fox and the Hokage was the body of the Yondime, dead. A sharp cry echoed around the clearing as a infant child started to cry loudly. The previous Hokage, the Sandime, appeared in the clearing and lifted the child in his arms.**_

"_**I hope he knew what he was doing. This child will be known as a hero in this villages, as per his instructions." the elderly re-instated Hokage said aloud to himself. He performed a shunshin to where the Council of the Leaves was gathered. As soon as he arrived, an uproar was heard, almost every person present calling for the death of the infant. The Hokage shook his head and stated that this child, Naruto, was a hero and would be treated as such. And to prevent the future children from shunning the young child, he declared that the infant's secret was to be an S-class secret, punishable by death if broken. No one was to call the child a demon. However as the child grew and got older, the parents of the children told their young ones that he was a evil boy, that they were not to be around the young child. Years went by and little by little, young Naruto was isolated by everyone in the village. He was placed in an orphanage, yet was treated like garbage. When he was 5, little Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage by the Matron of the place. The old Hokage gave Naruto permission and a small apartment for himself. When the child went to get food, he either was kicked out of the places or given old, outdated, moldy items. Finally when Naruto turned 8, he was enrolled into the local Ninja Academy. But once again, he was mistreated. His tests were not the same as the other children and so he failed everyone. No one bothered to teach him any sort of Taijutsu, so when sparring went on, he was beaten badly. Unknown to both Naruto and the villagers, the Kyuubi was watching from inside of Naruto. It was disgusted by the actions and treatment of its host. So it decided to make a deal with the young child. And here is where the story begins….**_


	2. It begins

A/N: What up what up!!! Its me, obviously. I decided to add another chapter to here mainly because I was REALLY bored… and as I always say "A bored me is a dangerous me"… So yeah… Gonna be putting up a poll for girls for Naruto's harem… only really going to have about 4-5 in it so…yeah… Anyways hope ya enjoy it and Review PLEASE!!!!

"BLAH"-normal spoken words

_'Blah"_-normal thoughts

**"Roar"**- demon words/jutsu

_**'Roar'**_-demon thoughts

**Lets Ride! *kickstarts motorcycle***

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… though it would be cool….

* * *

**Time skip 3 years…Naruto Age 11**

* * *

A young man walked into the classroom without being noticed by anyone present. His eyes were covered by a pair of black reflective sunglasses on, his hair covered by a black bandana, his face uncovered and showing 3 whisker marks on each cheek. His mouth was closed in a look of indifference, with the tip of a fang poking out from under his upper lip. His clothes were pure black as well, a black skin tight shirt on his body and black ANBU-style pants on his legs. His feet were enclosed in heavy steel-toed boots, contrary to his classmates footware of open-toed sandal-boots. But the thing that most people missed was the two sheathes on his body, one on his right hip and the other on his back going diagonally over his right shoulder. Two sword hilts were seen in the sheathes, each one different. The sword-hilt on his hip was blood-red and the one on his back was pure black, the hilt seeming like it was absorbing the light from the surrounding area. He kept his eyes moving, watching everyone from behind his black glasses as he walked up the stairs silently, his boots not making a sound as they touched the stairs. He took a seat in the back of the room, his back against the wall so he could observe his fellow studious colleagues. After a few minutes, a loud thumping sound was heard coming from the hall, as two females were seen attempting to force their way through the door at the same time.

"Outta my way, Ino-bunta! My toes were 1/30th faster than you, pig!" a high-pitched scream was heard from one girl, her hair a bright pink.

"No way, Forehead! I totally beat you and you know it! So I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" the other female cried out, her blond hair swinging as she forced her way into the room, both girls oblivious to the scene that they were creating.

_'Not again… Why do they always have to be so loud every morning?'_ the black clad male thought to himself as he watched the duo begin a screaming match, each one getting louder with every statement made. He shook his head as he attempted to rein in his growing temper, however it was not to be. Suddenly an eraser flew through the air toward the male. He quickly shot a hand out and caught the flying object, throwing it back at the females. The eraser hit off of the pinkette's large forehead and rebounded off of the blond's face, then fell to the floor. The two girls stopped arguing and whipped their heads toward the male, glaring fiercely.

"What was that for, Naruto-baka?!" they both shouted in unison, their faces turning a bright red in anger.

"I simply returned the object that you decided to sling around. It is not my fault that both your reflexes and ninja senses suck so badly." Naruto stated calmly, leaning back in his chair and placing his booted feet up on the desk. The surrounding people started to laugh at the two females.

"Yeah right. You're just trying to look as cool as Sasuke-kun. But everyone knows that you could never beat him or be as cool as him!" the pinkette shouted. Ino nodded her head rapidly.

"Sakura is right, Naruto-baka! The dead-last in the class couldn't even hold a candle up to how awesome Sasuke-kun is!" she shouted. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke, the rookie of the year, stopped brooding for a few seconds to look back at him. A faint "Hn" was heard as the Last loyal Uchiha turned up his nose at the boy, turning his head to look back out of the window. Immediately after he did that, two things happened. First of which being all the females besides one had hearts in their eyes, all murmuring how cool their 'Sasuke-kun' was. The second thing was two kunai embedded themselves right next to the Uchiha's head in the window frame, inches from cutting into his eyes. Said boy whipped his head back around to Naruto, glaring angrily as he attempted to intimate the blonde. Naruto simply looked back at him, his glasses slightly sliding down his nose as his eyes were shown briefly. In the quick second that his eyes were shown, they flashed from being their normal sky-blue to a searing blood-red and back again, inwardly scaring Sasuke as a faint but powerful pulse of killing intent and chakra was felt. Naruto then smirked slightly and pushed his glasses back up, hiding his eyes from view.

_'Why did that scare me? How much power does the dobe hide from us, from me? I deserve that power, I am an Avenger. There is no way he can be more powerful than me… I will force him to give me that power!'_ Sasuke thought to himself, turning back to the window as thoughts and plan started to run through his head.

_'What an idiot… I swear if I was allowed to, he would not have his precious eyes…'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"**Kit, remember what we discussed. No maiming others just because they piss you off…" a voice said, rumbling through Naruto's head.**

_'I know, Kyu-chan. I just can't help but fucking hate the bastard… Thinking he is so much better than anyone when he hasn't even fought or seen me fight someone…'_ Naruto thought back to the sealed demoness. A low chuckle was heard in response as the classroom door opened and two taller males walked in.

"Well good morning everyone. I'm glad to see that everyone has made it today. For today marks the end of one journey and the beginning of another. I hope everyone is ready for the Genin exams today." the scar-faced man said, smiling wide. The other male kept quiet, silently scheming on how to screw over a certain host.

_'Ha… Once he fails this test, I'll tell him about the Scroll of Sealing… Then once I get my hands on it and kill the fucking demon, I'll be seen as a hero.'_ the other man thought to himself, not noticing the slight smirk on Naruto's face.

"Mizuki-sensei, please hand out the written test to everyone." the scarred man said.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Mizuki replied, slowly handing out a test to each student in the room. As he handed a test to Naruto, he made a hidden hand sign, disguising the questions to another set. As he turned to walk down the stairs, he missed the 'Ram' handsign that Naruto made, releasing the hedge on his test.

"Mizuki-sensei! I believe I have the wrong test. This says 'ANBU Written Test' instead of Genin." Naruto called out to the teacher. Said teacher flinched slightly as he looked at Iruka, his face impassive. Iruka shook his head and grabbed the correct test, walking over and handing it to Naruto.

"Here you go, Naruto. Mizuki-sensei probably made a mistake and grabbed the wrong test from the stack." Iruka said to the boy, Naruto smiling faintly and nodding. Iruka walked back down the stairs and stood beside Mizuki near the desk and told everyone to start the test. Heads bowed down and the sound of scratching pencils were heard in the room as the students started to write on the papers.

* * *

A/N: AND BREAK!!! Whew… that really stretched my brain for the moment… although not so much… In any event, I would like to address a few things before I end this chappie. One: yes Naruto is smarter than in the manga/anime and for good reason… I mean if you had a really old-ish demoness in your head, don't you think you would be smarter than the average bear? Two: I cannot stand Sasuke or Sakura when they were younger… Shippudden? Eh Sasuke still pisses me off but at least Sakura has kinda redeemed herself…. And Three: I haven't really thought about how I'm going to introduce the rest of the Rookie 9 er 12 yet. Once I get an idea, I'll probably just go with it… not really a planner to begin with…Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter.. Vote on my poll and R&R PLEASE!!!! Kthxbai!


	3. Ding ding! Round 1

A/N: Sup! Its me, the one and only Khaos Kuma!!! And I'm here to say that you guys ROCK!!! Seriously the first day that my humble story was up I had 115 hits on it. The second day, 579! I was like "Holy shit, these guys are AWESOME!!!" And the voting has gone good too, I'm really surprised with that. Here is were the standings are:

FemKyuubi: 15

Anko: 13

Yugito Nii: 10

Ino: 9

FemHaku: 9

Hinata: 8

Tenten: 8

Shizune: 6

Temari: 6

So far it seems that Kyu is defiantly going to be in the harem. I will use the top 4 for his harem so if you want one of those 9 that isn't currently up there, get voting. In a few weeks the voting will end, so get your votes in now. Thank you guys for the reviews too. Its good to know that some people appreciate my hard work… even if its making a story based off of someone else's characters… Oh well. Anyways I think I have said enough. On to the story!

"Blah"- normal talk

'_blah'- normal thoughts_

"**Roar"- Demon talk/jutsu**

'_**Roar'- Demon thoughts**_

Ok now start the countdown!

5, 4, 3, 2,

You know what? When the door shuts just say go…

*door shuts with a hiss*

GO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And if you fancy-shmacy lawyers think I do, I will send Dr. Octogonopus after you!

* * *

Iruka was sitting at his desk, talking quietly with Mizuki while the students were busy taking the exam. He glanced up for a second to check on the progress of the room and spotted Naruto sitting back with his hands behind his head and leaning back against the wall, test paper flipped over in front of him. Iruka told Mizuki he would be back and headed up to the young blonde. As he reached him, he noticed that Naurto was ASLEEP!

"Naruto! Wake up right now!" he cried as the students all looked up. Naruto shifted slightly, letting Iruka know that he was awake and looked at him from behind his shades.

"What do you want, Iruka-sensei? I'm trying to take a nap here." Naruto stated calmly. Iruka's face got red in anger, his hands clenching and shaking.

"You're not supposed to be sleeping during an important test! You're supposed to be taking it!" Iruka said loudly, the rest of the class giggling and chuckling at the blonde enigma's misfortune. Naruto rolled his eyes, sighing audibly.

"There is two things that you need to get, Iruka-sensei. One, I'm already done with the test. Every answer is completed and filled in correctly. And the second thing is, how can anyone concentrate with an ANBU staring at them from outside the window, trying to make them fail the test? Oh I'm sorry, not just anyone. Trying to make ME fail the test." he said pointedly. Mizuki smirked at this, his friend in ANBU had come through for him after all. Iruka looked out the window and sure enough, a masked ANBU member was sitting on a tree branch, still stuck in a position for casting genjutsu. When said ANBU looked up quickly and saw that he was caught, he quickly performed a shunshin and disappeared. Iruka was flabbergasted! Why would one of the ANBU be purposely trying to make Naruto fail? As he was caught in his thoughts, a certain Uchiha decided to make his thoughts known.

"As if one of the ANBU was trying to make the dobe fail. He could fail all on his own with no help from anyone else… Stop trying to make yourself look better than me, idiot." Sasuke said with disgust, his loyal fan girls nodding and chattering quietly amongst themselves.

"That's right, Naruto-baka! Stop trying to be cooler than Sasuke-kun! Everyone knows that he is the best!" Sakura cried out. Sasuke said nothing but his ego was swollen again as he listened to his fan girls each say the same thing.

"Ah shut it Sakura. Stop trying to make your precious 'Sasuke-kun' seem so godly." a voice called out. Sakura whipped her head around to glare at the culprit. Two human eyes and two puppy eyes looked back as Kiba Inuzaka and his pup, Akamaru, looked back at her. Kiba was one of the people that Naruto would feel at ease around and as such, Kiba looked at Naruto as one of his pack. Naruto nodded his head at the dog-boy in thanks and looked at Sasuke. Sakura started to screech at Kiba when the shadows started to move and caught Sakura in them. One shadow shot up her body and gagged the pinkette while Ino yelled at the person who did this. She received the same treatment as the user yawned tiredly and sat back.

"You two are so troublesome," the boy, Shikamaru Nara stated lazily, "Why can't you guys just shut up and not say anything when it comes to Sasuke? No one here really knows Naruto's true strength and, as such, shouldn't really say that one person would beat him." The two girls in his grasp started to squirm and yell from under their gags as they were continued to be held. Two quick strikes, however, silenced their vocal cords as a pale-eyed girl glared at them both.

"H-he is right! S-stop talking bad about N-Naruto-kun when we don't know what h-he can r-really do!" Hinata Hyuuga said quietly. The Hyuuga heiress had a large crush on the blonde boy for years and whenever someone would talk ill of him, they were quickly silenced by the timid girl. Sakura and Ino looked in shock at Hinata as she took her seat again. They both were amazed that Hinata didn't like Sasuke-kun! How could she defend the class dobe when the best was sitting right there? Shikamaru released the girls as Iruka came to his senses.

"EVERYONE SHUT IT! Naruto hand me your test and everyone else get back to work!" he yelled. Naruto shrugged and handed his paper to his teacher as he went back to sleep. Iruka walked down to his desk and began to review the answers. He was in shock as every answer was correct! He had Mizuki look at the paper to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Mizuki said that what he saw was right and they noted in their books that Naruto passed the written exam. After about 30 minutes, the scratching of pencils was done and Iruka collected everyone's papers. He put them on his desk and told everyone to head outside for weapon's and taijutsu testing. As everyone filed out, he followed behind them. When they reached the target boards he told them that in order to pass, they would have to hit 7 out of 10 targets. One by one, the potential ninja's took their turn. When it was Sasuke's turn, he managed to hit 8 out of 10, his fan girls cheering loudly at his success. Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked up to the targets. He turned his back on them and stared at the class, each one of the students looking at him in confusion. Naruto calmly took ten kunai and ten shuriken and tossed them behind his back. Jaws dropped as each one hit all ten targets in a bull's eye, the kunai pinning the shuriken through the hole in the middle. Naruto shrugged and started to walk back as a fist came out of nowhere and slugged the blonde in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Sakura held her fist shaking above him, her high pitched voice screeching about Naruto trying to be cooler than Sasuke-kun and how that would never happen, how what Naruto did was a fluke and he knew it. Naruto sighed and stood up, brushing himself off as he appeared no worse for wear. He picked up his sun glasses and placed them back on his face as he looked at Sakura.

"You do realize that I allowed you to hit me, right? And that next time you try, I'm going to break not only that hand, but your jaw as well." Naruto stated in a cold voice. Sakura shivered at the threat. She shook her head as she glared at him as Iruka announced that it was time for the Taijutsu test, starting with Sasuke. The Rookie of the Year could choose anyone present to spar with. Sasuke smirked as he pointed to Naruto. Said blonde shrugged and walked into the ring. Iruka raised his right hand, looking between to two to make sure they were ready. Once he received nods from both of them, he dropped his hand down with a cry of "Hajime!" Sasuke went on the offensive immediately, lashing out at Naruto with a fast punch-kick combo. Naruto blocked each hit with ease, yawning loudly as he did so. The Uchiha began to get irritated as he kept up his combinations, each swing and kick speeding up. He finally leapt backwards, creating distance between the two as he struggled to catch his breath. Naruto smirked as he looked at the Last Uchiha.

"Is that it? Tired out already. Alright, my turn." he stated, disappearing in a burst of speed. He reappeared behind Sasuke, his right fist cocked back before punching at the boy. Sasuke turned and tried to block the punch, only able to deflect the blow to the side. He flew back a few feet from the deflected blow.

_'How?! How could he do that? I blocked it and it STILL sent me back this far! I deserve that power! I'm an Avenger, the most elite ninja here! I will beat it out of him! I will gain his power!' _the Uchiha thought angrily. "Dobe, lets make a deal. I beat you and you give me your power. If you beat me, you will gain my title as the Rookie of the Year." he called out cockily. His fan girls looked at him in amazement. They knew that if he was getting this serious, then their Sasuke-kun had this in the bag. Naruto thought for a few minutes and nodded.

"Alright. Do you want me to beat you with my weights on or off?" he asked Sasuke, who smirked.

"You're going to need all the help you can get, so take them off." Naruto nodded and reached to the black wristbands under his long sleeve shirt. He slipped them off and tossed them behind him. As they hit the ground two small craters formed. He then kneeled down and lifted his pant legs up, showing 10 thick weights going around his leg. _'How can he even move?'_ everyone asked themselves. After he took them off and gently placed them on the ground, he stood up and looked at Sasuke in the eyes.

"Alright. Lets go."

* * *

A/N: And BREAK!!! Whew that took some time.. Had to figure out how I was going to end it… Anyways, thanks for reading! Keep looking back here for updates! And, as always, R&R please! It does my heart and mind good to know that people actually like my story! Ja Ne!


	4. Round 1 ends!

A/N: Hey y'all! How's it going? It's the one, the only Khaos Kuma!!! *raises his hands in the air, fists clenched* Yeah! *clears throat* Urm… I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking around. Within a few days, this story has hit over 2,000 hits! WHOO HOO!!! If that doesn't mean much to you, oh well. It does to me. And because of your faithful readings, I will now give you a small hint of what's to come:

One of the ten girls in the poll will cease to be a ninja.

Oooo scary huh? I'm not going to tell you who though… You will have to find out for yourself. And speaking of the girls here is the poll standings:

Hinata: 40

Fem Kyuubi: 38

Anko: 28

Yugito Nii: 21

Fem Haku: 16

Temari: 16

Ino: 14

Shizune: 13

Hana: 5

Tayuya: 1

Jeez… it seems like a lot of people like Hinata. Though I must say she is one of my favorite characters in the story. Anyways I'd like to go over a few reviews. So far I haven't gotten any flames, but there are a few things I would like to go over.

**For all those who say they are voting for people in the polls:** Then go vote for them in my poll instead of listing it in the reviews, please!

The God of Interesting: Thanks!

Bleacher: Thanks a lot! It warms the heart to hear that you like my story. I'm planning on keeping the bashing going. I hate Sasuke and heavily dislike Sakura so I'll keep them around just to bash. Besides the manga is called freaking "Naruto"! Its not "Sasuke". It pisses me off the there are so many Sasuke fans…

Ymere: Don't worry I'm not. I have plans for this story so have no fear. Anko is my second favorite female in the Naruto universe and I wish that there was more with her.

Alright that's it. I'll rant and rave more at the end of this chappie. So without further ado, lets get moving!

"Blah" - Normal talk

'_Blah'- Normal thoughts_

"**Roar" - Demon talk/jutsu**

'_**Roar' - Demon thoughts**_

**Are ya ready kids? Aye aye Captain! I can't hear you! Aye aye Captain! Ohhh *gunshots* Oooohhhh… some one call the doctor. Aye aye Captain! **

**Disclaimer: By all that is holy, I do humbly swear that I do not own Naruto! If I lie, may a truck come from on high and squish me!**

* * *

Sasuke got into his stance as he readied himself. Naruto surprised him by holding up one finger in a "Wait a moment" gesture. The class face faulted as he pulled out of his pocket a small black mp3 player and placed the ear buds in. He quickly scrolled through his music as he picked a song and started to jam to it. His head began to bob up and down with the beat as he closed his eyes. Sasuke, growing impatient, shot forward to hit the seemingly unsuspecting blonde. Much to his and everyone else's surprise, Naruto simply held up a hand and caught the straight foreword attack, gripping the fist tightly in his hand. Sasuke winced as Naruto squeezed his hand.

"Shesh… don't you have any common curtsey? I mean, seriously, when a guy asks you to hold on AND isn't really paying attention you should at least have the honor to wait for him to get ready. But since you're ready to be hurt, I'll happily oblige your wish." Naruto stated calmly, his hand slowly crushing the black-haired male's. Within a blink of an eye, Naruto had slammed two unseen punches into Sasuke's abdomen causing the Uchiha to cough up saliva. Naruto then let go of Sasuke's fist and began to rain punches down on him. Sasuke attempted to dodge, but with the weights off, Naruto's fists were just too fast. Naruto hit Sasuke in the chest, sending the emo boy skyward. Naruto then gathered chakra into his legs and leaped after him, reaching him within seconds. He hammered another fist into the boy's stomach and sent him higher. Naruto landed and looked at his wrist as if looking at a watch. He looked up and started to say faintly outloud to himself. "Come on, come on, come on. Ten more seconds to beat my record…" Sasuke appeared in the sky, hurtling toward the ground and smashed into the unforgiving earth, bouncing once and hitting again. Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Damn… almost did it. 2 more seconds longer and he would have been up for 45 seconds flat… Ah well… maybe some other time." he stated outloud again to himself. He turned back to the class and looked at them. Every jaw was dropped. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "What?" Sakura was the first to gain her composure.

"Y-You MONSTER!!! How could you do that to Sasuke-kun?!? He didn't do anything to you and you beat him up!!" she screeched at the blonde enigma. Said blonde stuck his pinky into his ear and twisted it gently, pulling it out and looking at the tip. He blew it off and looked at her.

"If you do remember, he challenged me. He even told me to take off my weights. I offered to keep them on but he insisted. Besides it was a SPAR, you bitch. So before you say another word, use that enormous forehead of yours and think. Now back the fuck off and move." he stated icily as he began to walk out of the ring. Sakura shook in rage as he walked out and toward the crowd. Iruka called the next person for sparring.

"Sakura Haruno."

The pinkette grinned evilly as she pointed at Naruto's back, signaling that she wanted to fight him.

"It was just a fluke that you beat Sasuke-kun. Once I beat you, it will show Sasuke-kun that I'm the one meant for him and we will be together. So get your ass up here, Naruto-baka." she called out to Naruto. He sighed and turned around, his face set in a look of indifference. Sakura got in her stance as Naruto stepped into the ring. Iruka lowered his hand and shouted "Hajime" again and Sakura punched at Naruto. He shifted his right foot back and punched lazily at her fist. Their fists collided only to have Sakura's hand shatter. Her jaw dropped as he then stepped forward and uppercutted her mouth. Her jaw slammed into her upper mouth and her mouth was shattered. Sakura fell to the floor in pain as she howled loudly, holding her broken fist to her stomach and holding her broken jaw with her unbroken hand. Naruto looked down at her and calmly stated.

"I told you, you swing at me again and I would break your hand and jaw. Should of listened." Naruto again walked out of the ring and into the crowd. Everyone moved out of his way except for Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru. They greeted the blonde with a nod and a smile. He returned the gestures as he fell in line in the back. He calmly waited for the rest of the class to go before finally his name was called.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Please step forward."

The newest Rookie of the Year stepped into the ring and looked around at everyone. He smirked as his eyes passed over one person.

"Mizuki-sensei."

The class gasped as he made his choice. Iruka looked shocked as Mizuki shook his head and smirked, walking to the ring. As he stepped inside it, he kept his eyes locked on the young blonde. "Are you sure about this, Naruto? I won't be going easy on you at all.." he called out to the blonde. Naruto simply nodded and readied his stance. Iruka sighed and lowered his hand. As soon as the hand fell, Mizuki shot forward in a blur of speed. As he flashed in front of Naruto, he swung his fist at the young kid.

Whack!

Nobody moved as Naruto caught his teacher's fist in his hand, not even shifting back a step in recoil. Mizuki's jaw dropped as he saw that his punch was blocked. Naruto smirked as he snapped two quick kicks to Mizuki's stomach, each one connecting. He dropped to his feet and swept Mizuki's feet from under him, sending him to the floor. Naruto leapt up and dropped his heels onto his upper body, slamming hard into the fallen teacher. Mizuki coughed up spit as his breath was knocked out of him. Naruto back flipped off of him as Iruka rushed to his fellow teacher's side.

"Are you alright, Mizuki?" Iruka asked him. Mizuki could only nod as he gasped to try to catch his breath. The class looked on in awe. How could a dead-last beat not only the Rookie of the Year, but also a chunnin? Naruto smirked as he walked out of the ring. Iruka looked at the black clad ninja as he announced that the Taijutsu testing was over.

* * *

A/N: And BREAK!!! Oy.. That took a while to finish… And while I was writing it, I got my first Flame… So fuck you, Namikaze! This is my story and I got my info from a trusted site. So piss off!!! Anyways hope you liked it.


	5. And onto the next test!

A/N: Yo yo yo! Its me, of course. And by me, I mean Khaos Kuma! Duh, who else would it be? Shesh… you youngsters not knowing who this is. Just kidding… Anyways, thank you for sticking around so far. I must say, I am getting the warm, fuzzy feeling of being accepted and liked. Won't say loved mainly because of certain people…*cough* Namikaze cough* But its still nice! Anyways, here are the current results for the poll!

FemKyuubi: 52 (!!!)

Hinata: 51

Yugito Nii: 34

Anko: 32

Shizune: 20

FemHaku: 19

Temari: 18

Ino: 15

Tayuya: 7 ( L )

Hana: 6

I must say, wow… The poll seems like its taking off. I'm only going to have it up for a few more days… Getting to the juicy parts soon in this story. And speaking of story, HOLY SHIT!!!! 4,708 views!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!! Again, it may not seem like much to you, but its like a freaking miracle for me. In one day I had over 1,670 view alone! You guys rock! So I'll make you this deal: you get this story over 10,000 views, and I will reveal which one of the girls who will never be a nin again and therefore taken out of the harem… Do we have an accord? Yes? Excellent! I'm going to be working on a new story here soon, a challenge if you will from a fan… So keep your eyes out for it.. So with that being said, Onward to the Story!!!

"Blah" -normal talk

'_Blah' -normal thoughts_

"**Roar" -demon talk/jutsus**

'_**Roar' -demon thoughts**_

Oh and one last thing, this chapter will have more Kyu-chan in it.. I know I haven't had her in it for sometime, but she will be more involved from here on out.

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey Boo-boo, lets go steal some pic-a-nic baskets! **

**But Yogi, I'm reading a fan fiction…**

**Does the author own Naruto?**

**Yogi, you're smarter than that… Of course he doesn't… Because if he did, Sasuke would have been anally raped and killed by those two assassin's in the Wave arc…**

* * *

The students walked back into the academy, for once more quieter than a funeral procession. Why? Because they had just witnessed the rise of the class dobe and the fall of the Rookie of the Year along with his ever faithful and present Harpy. They had witness the old dobe become the new Rookie of the Year. Their thoughts were jumbled and confused as they entered the classroom, each one finding their seats quickly and sitting down. Iruka and Mizuki walked in behind them and stood near the desk, looking over each and everyone.

"Alright. Its now time for the Ninjutsu portion of the test. We will be calling each one of you by name to the front of the room to perform the jutsus that we tell you. Any questions?" Iruka asked the class, receiving silence for a response. "Good. Now with the exception of Sakura, whose hands can't really be used at this point in time, we will be judging you on three jutsus: Henge, Kawarimi, and Bushin. The requirements for the Henge are: you must transform into whatever we tell you to, then into something of your own choosing. It must be flawless and with no mistakes, understood?" heads nodded, "Good. Kawarimi, you must switch with one thing in this room without breaking it. And for Bushin, you must be able to create at least 4 other Bushins without one of them looking fucked up. And so with that being said, we will start at the top of the list, beginning with 'A'" he stated calmly. Naruto leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk, his eyes closed behind his dark sunglasses. He had already guessed what three techniques they would have to use.

_'Shit… they would have to pick Bushin… That's my worst one… Hey Kyu-chan, can you help me with that?'_ he asked the Demoness.

"**Sure kit. I'll teach you one… Now this is called the Kagebushin no jutsu. Instead of making illusion clones like the normal Bushin, it makes physical ones. These have a couple of benefits, first of which being the clones share your chakra and even have pathways of their own so when fighting someone like the Uchiha or the Hyuuga, they won't be able to pick you out from them. Another one is, when they dispel, all the knowledge they gained while being "alive" gets transferred to you. You could use them to help with your chakra control for example. Now the hand sign is simple. All you have to do is make a cross shape in front of your body and push chakra into it. That's it." **the mighty demoness replied, smirking slightly. _**'With his enormous chakra reserves, he could easily make 100 clones with a snap of his fingers. Now if he were to use my chakra, he could literally have a walking army at his disposal.. But I don't think I'll tell him that now…'**_ she thought to herself. Naruto simply nodded and slipped into a light sleep, his senses staying alert. Many years of being abused physically had taught him to keep at least two senses on high alert at all times. Waking up to fist and knives in your body tended to do that to people…

Sasuke's name was called as he rose from his chair. His thoughts, however, were only on the blonde enigma that took his title. _'How? How could a commoner beat an Elite like myself? How could he do that? I must know. I _will_ know…' _he thought angrily to himself. He easily performed each technique and when it came to Bushins, he decided to show off and create not 4 clones but 10. His fan girls 'oohhed' and 'awed' at this display, fueling the already massive ego of his. He smirked as he sat down, the proverbial gauntlet tossed down to Naruto. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow, unimpressed as his name was called. Iruka looked down at the black clad boy and sigh inwardly. He knew that Naruto's one weakness would be the Bushins. He physically shook his head and told Naruto to transform into the Hokage. With a poof of smoke, Naruto shifted into the elderly leader, complete with wrinkles and spots on his face. Iruka and Mizuki walked around the now-henged blonde, looking at the transformation. When they couldn't find anything wrong with it, they nodded and told him to release it. After he had done so, they then told him to transform into anything he wanted. Naruto tapped his jaw for a few seconds, thinking, as he then snapped his fingers and shifted. As the puff of smoke cleared, the image of the Yondaime Hokage was seen. Iruka's and the rest of the class's jaws dropped as it seemed like Naruto had gotten older and lost the whisker marks on his cheeks. The two teachers again walked around Naruto, looking at the boy before nodding again. He released the Henge and was told to Kawarimi with something in the room. All of a sudden, Sasuke Uchiha was seen in front of the class as Naruto placed his boots on the desk, now sitting in the Uchiha's seat. His fan girls, save Sakura, all screamed at the blonde, shouting about how dare he do that to Sasuke. Naruto simply raised and eyebrow and switched back with the Uchiha, smiling faintly at the two teachers. Iruka chuckled as Mizuki looked impassive as he then told Naruto to do the Bushin. Naruto nodded and placed his hands in front of him, his fingers in the shape of a cross as he muttered **"Kagebushin no jutsu"**. Immediately smoke filled the room as 30 clones were seen. Iruka's eyebrows shot up into his hair as the class's jaws dropped yet again. Naruto looked back at the class.

"You might as well just leave your jaws on the floor when it comes to me. I'm not known as the most surprising ninja for nothing, you know." he said playfully. The class closed their mouths as Sasuke glared evilly at Naruto, brooding. He had just gotten shown up and it seemed like Naruto wasn't even trying. He looked at the nearest clone and punched it in the face. He was shocked to see that, instead of his fist passing though the clone, it instead hit the clone. Said clone chuckled and punched the top of the Uchiha's head before dispelling. With a loud 'poof' and a burst of smoke, the rest of the clones then disappeared. Naruto looked at the two teachers and grinned.

"This mean I pass?" he asked them. They could only nod in shock as Naruto picked up his head band and walked back up to his seat, tying it around his bicep. Kiba laughed and gently punched Naruto in the arm as Shikamaru shook his head and muttered "Troublesome". Naruto shrugged and flashed a faint smile to Hinata as he sat down, once again, leaning back and placing his feet up on the desk. He heard a faint chuckle from the back of his mind, letting him know that what he did had amused the Kitsune Queen. He tossed her a mental smile as he closed his eyes again, barely listening to Iruka's speech. Once the scarred dolphin was done talking, he dismissed the class. Before Naruto could leave, however, he was stopped by Mizuki.

"You do know that you technically didn't pass, right?" Mizuki said to Naruto. Naruto looked at the teacher with a small amount of disbelief showing. "You made Kagebushin, not the required Bushin, so you didn't pass the Ninjutsu part of the test."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he started to splutter, somehow getting out a plea to let him take it over. Mizuki inwardly smirked as he looked at the boy. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't allow you to retake it. However, there is another way for you to pass." Naruto looked at the teacher with hope in his face. "In the Hokage's office, there is a large scroll. It is the Scroll of Sealing. If you are able to get that and learn a jutsu from it to show to Iruka, then you will officially be a Genin of the Leaf. Understand?" Naruto's head nodded quickly as he thanked Mizuki. He walked past the teacher and soon was on the street. He smirked to himself as he went along, ignoring everyone on the street.

'_So that's his game, huh? Trying to make me think I didn't pass. What do you think we should do, Kyu-chan?'_ he inwardly asked. Kyuubi simply chuckled.

"**Well that is obvious, Naru-kun. We are going to get the scroll and copy it. This is a good way for you to not only practice your stealth skills but also to learn a lot of difficult jutsus. Plus it will be a chance for you to rid this pathetic excuse of a village of a traitor."** she replied. Naruto nodded as he walked up on top of the Hokage Monument. He sat on the Fourth's head and watched the sun go down. _'Soon, Kyu-chan. Soon we will find a way to get you your own body again. That way, you and I will never be alone again.'_

* * *

_A/N: And Break! Man that was an awesome chapter! I am getting pumped up just typing it. Next chapter we will see a whole other side of Naruto, so stay tuned! As for me, this is Khaos Kuma signing out! Peace!_


	6. The Scroll was what?

A/N: What up! Its your boy, Khaos Kuma, once again coming atcha! So I have noticed somewhat of a trend with this here story: the days I update, I get like freaking awesome hits and shit. But on the days I don't I don't even come close to breaking 900... Although now that I think about it, this story is doing pretty good… So scratch that complaint please, thank ya! Alright I'm closing the poll on Monday, so get your votes in now. The top 5 are:

FemKyu: 64 votes

Hinata: 59

Yugito Nii: 44

Anko: 37

FemHaku: 24

So with that being said, I am using my author's right and placing a member from my own choosing into the harem. Tayuya is officially one of Naruto's girls. I don't care if you don't like it, so just deal with it. S'alright? S'okay? Good. In other news, I want to thank all those who reviewed. Your words of encouragement mean a lot to me. I shall now address some reviews!(man I feel awesome when I say that… like I'm important or something!)

GreyvsAle: I am not going to do that. Instead I'll make him a Hunter nin. Naruto leaving the village on anything other than getting booted out is boring to me. Besides, we all know that he would never do that.

Namikaze09: Sorry bro, had to. It felt like that chapter was dragging on and besides, I want to leave some good shit for later! I'm gonna go with Wind(freakin' duh), Lightning, Water(again duh), Light and Darkness for his affinities. Mainly because 1)Kaze(from Namikaze)= self explanatory, Lightning- felt like it. Plus he could make some freaking sweet thunderstorms, 3)Water- Uzumaki from the land of water, 4) Light- again, felt like it, and 5)Darkness- Kyuubi. Sure she is a fire type, but in my opinion having Naruto have fire in the Land of FIRE is kinda redundant…

Dragon Soul Weaver: Don't worry… I got plans *rubs hands together and laughs manically*

So that's all the review I will do for now. So I guess its time for the story…

"Blah" -normal talking

'_Blah' -normal thoughts_

"**Roar" -demon talk/jutsu**

'_**Roar' -demon thoughts**_

**CHA!!! ****- Inner persona..**

Disclaimer: I swear, if y'all haven't realized that I DON'T OWN NARUTO YET, I shall smite thee with my mighty hammer of Justice!

* * *

An alarm sounded, calling all Jonin and Chunin to the Hokage tower. It seemed like something had gone incredibly wrong. A certain silver-haired Jonin walked along calmly, his nose seemingly stuck in an orange book. His forehead protector covered his one eye and a blue mask covered his mouth so the only thing you could see was his right eye and, of course, his spiky silver hair. He was headed to his home when the alarm sounded, so he abruptly turned around and walked slowly to the tower. He noticed other ninja's leaping from rooftop to rooftop, speeding ahead of him.

'_Well, it seems as if Naruto was at it again. He is the only one I know of that can get these guys moving that fast. I wonder what he did now.'_ he thought to himself. What most of the villagers didn't know was that Kakashi Hatake really didn't mind the blonde container. He, in fact, was rather grateful that the kid was still alive and around. Who knows what would of happened if the boy died. He looked up briefly and saw Iruka running in the opposite direction of the tower. He called out to the scar-faced dolphin and motioned the Chunin over to him.

"What did he do now, Iruka?" Kakashi asked him. Iruka looked exasperated as he looked at the lazy Jonin.

"It seems as if Naruto stole the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage tower. No one knows how he did it, but he did nonetheless." Iruka responded hurriedly, Kakashi's single eye widening slightly. If he could take the Forbidden scroll without anyone seeing him, then who really knows what the blonde could do. Kakashi nodded and placed his book into his pouch.

"Alright. Lets get a move on then." Iruka nodded and the two men leapt onto the rooftops, speeding away.

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself as he ran through the forest, the Scroll of Sealing on his lower back. As he ran, he kept a close eye out on the surrounding area, making sure his glasses stayed on his face. Kyuubi was going though ideas in her head on how to get some of the Jutsu's copied down before anyone came along.

'_**Lets see… If he takes a break to copy the scroll, it will take entirely too long increasing his chances of getting caught. Also, who knows if the kit will make mistakes copying it… Ah I got it.' **_**"Kit."**

'_Yeah Kyu-chan?' _

"**Stop in the next clearing. We have to get a look at the scroll and get the Jutsu's copied before you get caught."** Naruto nodded his head as he sped along. He spotted a clearing ahead and stopped in it, placing the heavy scroll on the ground carefully. He pulled out a blank scroll and opened it, beginning to take out a brush. Kyuubi stopped him.

"**I have a better idea. I'll tell you some hand signs and you do them. After I'm done, just call out 'Scroll Copy no Jutsu'. It will transfer whatever is written on one scroll to another one. Alright?"** Naruto nodded as he followed Kyuubi's called out hand signs. After the last one was done, he called out **"Scroll Copy no Jutsu"** and watched in amazement as the characters and words transferred from the Forbidden scroll to the blank one. He smiled faintly as he rolled up both scrolls and placed the copied one in his pocket. As he hung the original on his back, his ears picked up on the sound of feet running and faint crying. He pulled a kunai out and held it in a back grip as he slowly made his way to the edge of the clearing. All of a sudden, a hat wearing redhead ran into him and bowled both of them over. Naruto gasped slightly for air as the frightened girl pushed on his stomach to get up, desperate to keep moving. She cried out when Naruto grabbed her ankle to prevent her from running.

"You know, running into someone, knocking the breath out of them trying to get up and not saying sorry is kinda rude." he said calmly to the girl. She whirled on him, her fist swinging wide to hit him as she turned, only to be stopped by the back of his fist. "And then swinging without even asking if I was ok is really rude. What's the matter with you?" he asked her. The redhead shook her head, her hair flinging from side to side.

"Let go of me!!! I have to keep moving. If I stop, they will get me! I won't let them take me back! Never!" she cried out hysterically, trying to get out of his grip. He let go and grabbed her wrist as he stood up, lifting her up with him. He looked at her as she struggled against his iron-like grip and sighed before chopping the back of her neck, knocking her out. He shook his head and lifted her into his arms, jumping into the trees and laid her on a branch. _'Kami, why am is it always me? Why do I always have the need to help people?' _he questioned himself as he placed a camouflaged blanket over her, hiding her from view. As he jumped down from the branch, Iruka appeared in the clearing. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the Chunin teacher.

"Well it looks like I got caught. But this means I'm an actual Genin now, right?" Iruka looked at the blonde, surprised.

"What do you mean, an actual Genin? Who said you weren't?" he questioned the boy.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that I technically didn't pass because I didn't use the correct Bushin. He said that I had cheated when I used the Kagebushin, so he told me that I had to get this scroll and give it to him in order to pass." Naruto answered calmly. Iruka's jaw dropped as he heard this. Why would a teacher send a Genin to steal the Forbidden scroll? Unless…

Iruka's head snapped around as he heard a faint 'whirring' coming towards them. His eyes widened as he saw a giant Shurkien flying quickly at the two. Without thinking, he shoved Naruto down, covering him with his body as it came closer. Iruka closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit him from the four-pointed weapon sticking in his back. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, surprised that he didn't feel anything. As he looked up behind him, his eyes widened as he saw a second Naruto standing there, his arm in the hole of the middle of the Shuriken. He looked back at the one he was covering, only to see the boy smile sheepishly and 'poof' into smoke, indicating that it was a Kagebushin. Iruka's gaze went back to the blonde and said blonde smiled faintly at him.

"You thought that I would really let Mizuki-sensei get this scroll? Come on Iruka-sensei, why would I steal a Forbidden scroll in the first place? 'You aren't technically a Genin' please. I saw through the act that he tried to pull on me the second he approached me. I'm smarter than that, Sensei." Naruto quipped as he stopped the spinning weapon. He placed his hand on the side of the hole and placed the Shuriken on the side of his leg, letting his arm hang with it in his hand. He looked around the clearing and called out, "You might as well as come out, Mizuki-teme. You and the two others you have with you." Mizuki appeared on the opposite edge of the clearing, flanked by two other male ninjas. The only difference was that all three of them had headbands with a single music note on them. Mizuki smirked.

"Very good, Naruto-kun, for sensing the three of us. But you're out numbered. So just hand over the scroll and Tayuya and we will kill you quickly." Naruto looked confused as Mizuki said this.

"Tayuya? Oh you mean the cute redhead that ran into me? Hmm let me think about it… No. You can go fuck off. If you leave, I won't kill you at all. But if you keep at it, me and the Jonin above you will kill you." Mizuki and his henchmen looked up quickly, only to see nothing.

"What do you mean Jonin above us? There is no…" he started to say as he looked at the two. His voice cut off as he saw a silver-haired third standing off to Iruka's right side, looking impassively at the trio. He lifted his right hand and said "Yo" as he stood there. Mizuki started to sweat. He didn't count of Kakashi of all people to be there. The other two ninja behind Mizuki looked at each other and shrugged before rushing at the Leaf ninjas. Mizuki cried out to them as the ran, only to see a wall of black-clad ninjas overwhelm the two, the blonde hair of the sea of ninjas the only other color seen. After a few seconds, a series of 'poofing' was heard as the two Sound ninjas were finally seen, both of them beaten and broken. Naruto cracked his knuckles as he looked at the former Leaf-turned-Sound ninja.

"You were saying?" he said coldly to Mizuki, the older male turning and running quickly. Naruto looked at Kakashi and the Jonin sighed before following the traitor. A scream was heard before Kakashi appeared back in the clearing. He sighed and held out his hand, gesturing for the Scroll. Naruto nodded and handed the large scroll to Kakashi and the silver haired Jonin disappeared in a Shunshin. Iruka shook his head and followed shortly after, making sure that Naruto was alright. After he disappeared, Naruto looked back at the tree that he had hidden the girl. "You might as well come out too. I know you saw everything." he stated before the redhead came out.

"Why did you do that? You could of given me up to them without a care. Why did you protect me?" Tayuya asked the blonde. Naruto shrugged and looked at her.

"Are you kidding me? If I did that, you know how many females would come after me if they found out? I like living you know." he quipped at the redhead, a small smile being seen on his face. Tayuya blushed faintly and nodded.

"Well thank you. They were going to take me back to that fuck hole of a village with the other asswipes. I hate it there. Its not even a real fucking village." she said to him, Naruto raising an eyebrow at her language. He nodded and turned to head back to the village.

"Well you might as well as come with me. We will go see the old man and see about you being a Leaf nin." he said to her. She nodded and followed after him, the two teenaged ninjas disappearing into the forest. Unknown to both of them, as they left, a pair of shining blue eyes and a pair of shining red eyes watched them leave.

"The boy is strong, sister." the red-eyes said.

"Indeed, sister." the blue-eyes replied.

"We will have to watch him to see if he is worthy." the red-eyes said again, both disappearing shortly afterwards.

* * *

A/N: And Break!!! Wow… I didn't think I wrote this much… but sweet! Anyways, the mystery of the two sets of eyes will be revealed in the next chapter! So stay tuned. And as always, R&R please. Ja Ne!


	7. The eyes revealed!

A/N: Yo! Its your favorite chaotic bear, Khaos Kuma, once again with an update! Ok first off, I wish to offer a congratulations to the following harem members along with their final numbers:

FemKyu: 83 Votes

Yugito Nii: 71 Votes

Hinata: 66 Votes

Anko: 50 Votes

Shizune: 38 Votes

So with that being said, my plans will now begin to come to pass. And since you guys tried so hard to get to 10,000 hits, I guess I can give you what I promised. The harem member who will no longer be in it is…. A secret. But I will say that the one looses an arm and therefore is dismissed as a nin. So, yeah, that's how its going to be. The blue and red eyes will be address and shown in this chapter, so hold onto your socks.

"Blah" -normal speech

'_Blah' -normal thoughts_

"**Roar" -demon talk/jutsus**

'_**Roar' -demon thoughts**_

**Cha!**** -****inner self**

Disclaimer: Alright you fuckers! I will say this only one more time: I don't own Naruto! So stop thinking that I do!

* * *

Two figures were seen walking through the streets of nighttime Konoha. One figure was easily identified with the unruly blonde spikes sticking up from his head. Naruto decided that covering his hair was too much of a hassle and decided to tie his bandana around his neck. The other figure was a female, a red cap on top of her red hair. Tayuya walked silently beside Naruto, watching the surrounding people as they sneered and glared at the boy beside her. She was about to ask Naruto why they were glaring, but before she was able to, a drunken shout was heard over the crowd.

"O-oy! Demon brat! W-what do you think you're doing w-with this beautifulz girl, hmm? Are you gonna rape her and eat her?" the man shouted, staggering through the crowd. The mob of villagers quickly surrounded the boy and girl, each starting to voice their own opinions. Naruto sighed and shook his head as he looked apologetically at Tayuya.

"I need you to get up to the rooftops. Its to make sure they don't do anything to you." he said to her. Tayuya nodded and leaped up, landing quietly on the roofs, looking down at the boy.

'_Why did he say that? What is going to happen?' _she questioned herself. Her jaw dropped as she saw a man hit Naruto over the back of the head with a glass bottle. The glass broke and Naruto's head started to bleed as he staggered slightly. Another man pulled out a metal pipe and hit the Jinchuuriki across his back, sending the blonde forward. The crowd quickly gathered around the fallen boy, feet and fists falling upon his body. Tayuya could only look on in horror. The boy who saved her and had taken out two of the ninja's chasing her was getting beaten by mere civilian villagers. But why? Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and a pulse of power. The crowd was blown back and looked on in amazement as two small foxes were seen in front of Naruto's fallen body. The fox on the left had blue eyes and the one on the right had blood-red eyes. Both were snarling and baring their teeth at the villagers, their tails puffed up. The people looked at each other before glaring at the two kitsunes in rage, starting to charge toward them. They were surprised as they ran into a seemingly invisible wall of wind. The two foxes looked back at the boy as he slowly stood to his feet, his head down with his hair covering his eyes.

"Demon you say? Then wouldn't it be stupid to draw attention to yourselves by beating me? You all are fools." Naruto's low voice called out. The villagers took a step back and looked at the boy in fear. Naruto's head whipped up and they all saw his eyes, the dark blue now a lighter shade, looking icily back at them. He moved his hands up slowly and held them at chest level, the palms facing outward. The people took another step back before Naruto pushed his hands forward. The wall of wind now flew outwards, colliding into the people and knocking them backwards into various shops and buildings. He then lowered his hands and looked down at the two foxes with his left eyebrow raised. The foxes wriggled down and leapt into him.

"ONIISAN!!!" they cried out as the hit his chest, knocking him back a step as he caught them before they fell. His eyes widened as he looked at them.

"W-what do you mean Onii-san? And how can you talk?" he asked them. They smiled at him and nuzzled into his chest.

"We are demon foxes just like Kyuubi-sama. My name is Lumi." the fox with blue eyes said.

"And I am Tumi." the one with the red eyes said.

"And we are here to be with you, Oniisan!" the both cried out together, climbing up to his shoulders, Lumi sitting on his right and Tumi on his left. Tayuya leapt down and landed beside the now trio. She was looking in shock at the two foxes along with Naruto.

"What do you mean be with me?" he asked the Kitsune duo. They giggled as they looked up at him.

"You can technically think of us as your partners, like the Inuzaka's, Onii-san. We will fight with you and all sorts of other stuff too!" Lumi said, smiling brightly. Tumi looked at Tayuya, baring her teeth at the girl.

"Who is she, Onii-san? Is she like those other people who were hurting you?" Naruto tapped the top of her head gently.

"No Tumi, this is Tayuya. I am taking her to see Ojii-san. So be nice. And I guess that I can keep you two with me. Just be nice to people unless I say otherwise ok?" The two foxes nodded and the four continued to the tower.

* * *

"And that is what happened, Hokage-sama. Naruto took out two Chunin and Kakashi got Mizuki before he could go far." Iruka said, his body at attention as he reported to the Hokage. Sarutobi nodded as he lit his pipe, taking a deep inhale and exhaling. He looked down at the Scroll of Sealing and he handed it to an Anbu standing beside him. Once the Anbu had a hold of the item, they bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi looked at the Chunin and Jonin in front of him and sighed faintly.

"And where is Naruto? I was hoping to talk to him about things." He asked the two calmly, both of the other men looking at each other and shrugging. Before either could answer, the doors to the office swung open and two humans and two foxes came walking though. Sarutobi looked at the quartet and leaned back in his chair.

"Ah Naruto-kun, we were just talking about you. Please come in and sit down. And who is your friend and pets?" he asked the boy. Naruto sat in a chair and smiled at the elderly Hokage. Tayuya stood beside him and Tumi and Lumi hopped down to play on the floor.

"Ojii-san, this is Tayuya. We ran into each other when I was in the woods. She said that she had people chasing her and I kinda knocked her out to keep her safe. And these two are Tumi and Lumi." he replied. Sarutobi nodded and smiled at his surrogate grandson, quietly dismissing Iruka and Kakashi. "Which brings me to something. Ojii-san can Tayuya become part of the village? I don't want her to keep getting chased and hunted down. She could stay with me if you would allow."

Sarutobi chuckled and nodded, a look of relief appearing on Tayuya's face and a smile on Naruto's. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to fill it out, handing it to Naruto when he was done.

"In the morning, bring her to the Administration office. We will get her into the village. My dear, what would you like to do?" he said to Tayuya. Tayuya looked down, blushing slightly at his words.

"I would like to be a ninja, Hokage-sama. And if it wouldn't be too hard, could I be on Naruto-kun's team? He is the only one I know in this entire place." she replied, keeping her voice polite. After all, this was the man who just said she could be a villager. It wouldn't bode well if she pissed him off with her mouth. Sarutobi stroked his chin in thought before nodding.

"That can be arranged. Just go with Naruto tomorrow to the Academy and I will have Iruka place you two on the same team. Now off with you. You have a busy day tomorrow." he said kindly to the children. They nodded and bowed, Lumi and Tumi hopping up on Naruto's shoulders as they walked out. He smiled as he stood up and looked out the window over the village. Tonight wasn't a bad night after all.

* * *

Miles away, a low rumbling was heard. The earth shuddered and broke apart as a large black beast stood up, unburying itself after hundreds of years being in the earth. It took a deep sniff of the air and shook the dirt off itself, turning to the mountains. Its time was finally here and it was time to hunt. The beast bounded off silently toward the mountains, moving fast as it ran. Soon its prey would show itself. Soon.

* * *

A/N: and Break!! Sweet, now we know what those two set of eyes were. And whats this thing that is hunting? What is its prey? Find out soon! On another note, just got FFXIII and it is GREAT!!! I love it! Anyways, as always thank you for still reading this and as always, R&R! Ja Ne!


	8. Tayuya's Testing

A/N: Yo! Khaos Kuma signing in to say, what's happenin y'all! Ok so here is a brief update. New poll is up, so go vote and shit. Its about Naruto's mom. Needed a few days to get all the creative juices back. They were pretty squeezed dry from the last couple chapters, so that's why I haven't updated. Not that it matters or shit. Oh and I've been playing FFXIII, so that's another reason. Got it last Saturday and made it to disk 2 of 3 a few days ago. Man its great! Um…. that's pretty much it. Let's answer some reviews yes?

Dragon Man 180: For some of them, it is a big deal. Hinata wouldn't be able to Juken anymore, Kyuubi and Yugito would just grow it back, Anko wouldn't be able to fight right due to the snakes come out of her arm, Shizune needs two arms to perform medical jutsus and Tayuya wouldn't be able to play her flute.

Ymere: Oh trust me, I have more surprises up my sleeves. Something is on the hunt and who knows(but me of course) what it is hunting. I added the village violence mainly because people needed to see that Naruto will beat the hell outta people who are hurting his friends, but won't if they are hurting him. Its what a pariah does.

Johnf3545: Unfortunately, his team will be the same. It's the only way I could keep bashing them evenly.

Surprisingly I haven't gotten any flamers besides that one in the beginning. So either they are smart and keeping their mouth's(and fingers) shut, or I'm just bad ass and not giving them any reason to flame…. Ah well. Anyways, off to the story!

"Blah"- normal talk

'_Blah' - normal thoughts_

"**Roar" - demon talk/jutsus**

'_**Roar' - demon thoughts**_

**CHA! - inner personna**

Disclaimer: For god's sake, I don't own Naruto! So off with you!

The morning sun was beginning to come up as Naruto and Tayuya were seen walking down the streets of Konoha. They walked silently through the still sleeping village, headed towards the Hokage Monument, where Naruto liked to sit and think about things. The two kits slept soundlessly on Naruto's head and shoulder, curled up and stretched out, respectively. Tayuya would, every now and then, sneak peeks at the blonde, her thoughts racing.

'_How can someone who is treated like shit be so kind to perfect strangers?' _Tayuya thought to herself, her eyes glancing over at Naruto. He acted like he didn't see her look at him as he hummed to himself. After a couple of minutes had passed, he looked over at her and smiled faintly.

"Wondering where we are going huh?" he asked. Tayuya nodded her head silently. "We are going to a training field so we both can judge each other's skills. We are going to spar and see where we stand between all of us." he replied, pointing to the two foxes on his shoulders. Tayuya nodded again in understanding and looked forward. Lumi opened her eyes and looked down at Naruto from her place on his head.

"Onii-san, do we have to? Can't me and Tumi just watch, please?" she pleaded with her older 'brother'. Naruto chuckled and shook his head no.

"How can you two be my partners if I don't know your skill level and how you fight? That just leads to bad teamwork all around, Lumi-chan." he replied, scratching the top of her head. Lumi sighed and began to purr faintly as Naruto scratched behind her ears. Tumi woke up and whined faintly, wanting to be petted as well. Tayuya lifted Tumi off of Naruto's shoulder and held Tumi in her arms, gently petting the small fox. Tumi let out a sigh of content and went back to sleep, purring all the while. Shortly afterwards, the quartet arrived at the training grounds. Naruto sat down in the middle of the clearing, looking at Tayuya to do the same. She quickly sat in front of him, blushing faintly as his look of impatience. As she sat down in front of him, Naruto closed his eyes, slowing his breathing down. Tayuya watched the boy as the two fox kits played and romped around in the surrounding area. After about 10 minutes of complete silence from the boy, Tayuya had enough.

"Um what are you doing?" she asked the blonde boy. Naruto kept his eyes closed as he responded quietly "Meditating".

"Yeah I can see that," she grumbled, "How long are you going to be meditating? And when are we going to go over what we both can do?"

"I already seeing what you can do. Your stealth and patience sucks. And if your patience is this bad, I would hate to see your stamina and endurance." Naruto stated bluntly. Tayuya flushed slightly in anger and leapt to her feet.

"You think that its ok to ignore someone that you want on your team then insult them?! Get up, I'm gonna kick your ass, you blonde fucker!" she said angrily, her hands closing into fists and rising to near her face in a standard boxing stance. Naruto sighed and looked over at the two young foxes, motioning his head for them to move off to the side. As they scampered off, he slowly rose to his feet and leaned forward slightly, his arms hanging limp in front of him.

"If your that eager to get your ass kicked, then alright. But just remember that you were the one who started it." he said darkly before he shimmered out of sight. Tayuya looked around for him, falling out of her stance before she was hit 3 times, twice in the chest and once in the stomach. As she doubled over in pain, trying to get her breath back, she felt her head gripped on each side before a knee crashed into her face. The hands let go of her and she fell back, groaning in pain. Naruto appeared above her, looking down at her coldly.

"You see what I mean? 4 hits and your done. I wasn't even going at a quarter of my actual speed and strength or using any jutsus. Now come on and get up." he said to Tayuya, holding his hand out to her. She grimaced and took his outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her up. As soon as she stood up, he held his hands out around her face, his palms glowing a faint green as her injuries were healed. Once her face was healed, Naruto removed his hands from her head and smiled faintly at her.

"Now we have some work to do before your up to my level, you know?" he asked her as she nodded in agreement. She blushed as he gently gripped her hand, leading her away from the field, Lumi and Tumi following behind the two. As they left the field, a person stepped out of the treeline and smirked.

'_My master will be very pleased to hear about this.' the figure thought to himself before Shinshunning away._

A/N: And break! Hey guys, sorry about not posting in a while. I got a lot of stuff going on here, with me starting college next month and starting to get my truck fixed. So yeah, thanks everyone for sticking around. Next chapter will be longer than this one. And as always, R&R please! Ja Ne!


	9. Aftermath of Testing

A/N: YO! Its me, your friendly neighborhood Khaos Kuma! Sorry its been a while, if you look in the A/N at the end of "Naruto's Wrath", you'll see why. And since I got flamed last time about having my author note longer than the chapter(bastard…), I guess its time to jump on in.

"Blah"- normal talk

'_Blah' - normal thoughts_

"**Roar" - demon talk/jutsus**

'_**Roar' - demon thoughts**_

**CHA! - inner personna**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think it would of taken so long to update? NO! I don't own Naruto or any other characters that may pop in, besides Lumi and Tumi.

The afternoon was settling in as Naruto, Tayuya, and the fox twins Lumi and Tumi made their way into town again. Naruto was thinking of a training regiment for his female friend, trying to get a set plan for her. He mentally shrugged, much to Kyuubi's amusement, as he decided to just go with the flow. The twins were once again on the blonde's shoulders sleeping. At least, that's what it appeared to be. In actuality, those two were talking to each other about their adoptive brother and his friend. It was agreed that the two of them would become two of the worlds strongest Ninjas. The four of them stopped suddenly as a faint 'thud' was felt in the ground. Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other worriedly as it was felt again. They began to search around the area, looking for what was causing the feeling as the 'thud' was getting stronger and stronger with every passing minute. Suddenly it stopped. It felt like it was right in front of them! They both got into their respective stances as a black form began to lift from the ground. A faint growl was heard from the form as it got larger and larger and it stopped growing once it was around 10 feet tall. The twins opened an eye and chuckled to themselves before closing their eye again. Both Naruto and Tayuya were in for a ride if he was here.

Naruto stepped in front of Tayuya as she looked at his back in slight shock. The form looked down at the quartet before simply disappearing. The two humans looked around in shock. There was no speed used, no chakra used at all. The form simply disappeared. Suddenly, Tayuya began to sputter as a smile appeared right behind Naruto. Said blonde tensed and whipped around, only to see the same thing. The smile was the biggest he had ever seen! He kept his stance, however, as a pair of eyes joined the smile followed by a head, a skinny cat-like body covered in stripes, and an equally skinny striped tail. The tip of the tail moved back and forth as the cat looked at the two before looking at the two fox kits. "Why hello Lumi-chan, Tumi-chan. Its been a while, hasn't it?" a deep voice sounded, coming from the cat. The two kits leaped off of Naruto's shoulders and landed on the cats head, laughing all the while. "Uncle Chessur!" Naruto and Tayuya looked at the two in disbelief. _'Uncle Chessur? What the hell/fuck?' _

The cat chuckled and moved his head to the side, sliding the kits off before nodding to the two shocked humans and using a paw as if bowing. "And a good morning to you two as well. I am Chessur, the Cheshire Cat and an agent of Chaos. I am here to train you, young Naruto." Tayuya gaped, looking between Naruto and Chessur as the boy blinked rapidly and nodded. **"Chessur is here because you agreed to be an agent of chaos youself, remember? Once you agreed, I let Kronos know. Kronos is our boss, being the god of Chaos."** Kyuubi piped in. A look of understanding crossed Naruto's face as Chessur chuckled. The lone human female was still confused as she looked between the two. "Um… really fucking lost here… Can one of you clue me in please?" Naruto sighed and gestured for her to sit down on a nearby bench.

The two sat down and Tayuya looked at the blonde as he sighed. "Now before I say anything, just let me finish my story before you jump to any conclusions ok?" he asked her as she nodded confused. The boy began his story, explaining from when she saw him getting attacked and back from there. Naruto kept his gaze downward to avoid seeing her face as he talked, telling her about the sealing of Kyuubi and the deal between the two. He explained about his standing as an agent of chaos and his tasks. The two foxes and Chessur sat on the ground, keeping a look out for the duo as Naruto finished his tale. "And that's pretty much it, Tayuya. I can understand if you don't want to be associated with me anymore. I won't hold it against you." The redhead looked at the blonde, tears threatening to spill out as he said that. Not hearing anything from the girl, Naruto sighed and stood up to walk away. As he turned his back to Tayuya, she leaped forward and hugged him from behind, crying into his back as he stood still. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. She was crying for him? He slowly turned in her arms, wrapping his own around her as she began to cry into his chest. He felt a mumble into his body and he looked down at her. "What was that, Tayuya-chan?" he asked her. "Why? Why do you put up with so much crap? Why don't you just leave if they treat you like this?" she asked him, looking up with bloodshot eyes into his blue orbs. He smiled faintly at her and rubbed her back. "While I don't like the villagers, I will protect the village. There are a few people who are my precious people here and I will do everything I can to make sure that they are never hurt. That's why." he told her, speaking lowly. She sighed faintly as she felt his words rumble through his chest and she nodded. The three animals looked at each other and smiled. Well, the two foxlings did. Chessur was already smiling. Naruto smiled at the girl in his arms as he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away and the redhead blushed heavily at this gesture of kindness. He let go of the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So you don't have an issue with this?" he asked her. She glared playfully at him and jabbed his ribs. "Of course. You're the jailer, not the prisoner you blonde asshole. I know the difference." Naruto grunted faintly and chuckled, rubbing his side as he pulled his arm from around her. "Alright, alright… Shesh no need to hurt me…" he grumbled, sending giggles through the four females present. **"Kit, you found a good one in her."** Kyuubi remarked as she giggled. He mentally nodded as they began to walk again. "So what are we going to be doing, Chessur-san?" he asked the bony cat. Said cat scoffed and looked up at the boy. "Its just Chessur, boyo. No -san required. And we will be working slowly on things. Don't worry about that right now. Don't you two have to get to class?" he remarked, his smile never fading. The two humans stiffened before taking off in a sprint toward the academy. Chessur chuckled as he watched the two sprint off. "Ah, lots to do so little time…" he said to himself as he began to fade into air.

A figure knelt before a man who only had one eye showing. The other eye and the side of his head was wrapped in white bandages and it appeared he only had one arm. "Danzo-sama, the Kyuubi boy has begun training the girl Tayuya. He also is in the company of two fox kits." Danzo nodded to the kneeling figure and gestured for him to leave. As the man stood, a pair of silver glasses reflected the light as a hand adjusted them. _'Orochimaru-sama will be very interested in this as well. I must tell him.'_ the man thought to himself. "Kabuto, continue to follow the container and keep me informed on his actions." A voice resounded in the darkness. Kabuto bowed slightly as he responded. "I understand Danzo-sama." He smirked evilly as he turned around to leave. _'Very interested indeed' _

_A/N: And break! Well, I revealed the beast and the spy… Hope you all are freaking happy! Lol Just kidding. I'll try to keep this updated sooner, barring computer issues. R&R as always! This is Khaos Kuma, saying Ja Ne!_


End file.
